villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Paisley Paver
Paisley Paver is one of the four main antagonists in Wild Kratts. She is the CEO of a paving company named Pave Nature Inc. She was voiced by Julie Lemieux. Personality She is very picky, but also very proper and she hates nature and finds all forms of wildlife disgusting. Her goal is to pave over nature everywhere, believing it will be better for future generations. She has shown she is intolerant of delays to her work, stating: "time is money." History Spirit Bear Paisley Paver makes her first appearnce in the episode, "Spirit Bear" as her boat approaches at an island inhabited by bears (which the Kratt bros. and Aviva happens to be there), wanting to turn it into a mega-storage facility. At there, she gives her henchmen, Rex the permission to start the pavers, (and also reveals her dislike for nature). In the midst of her progress, she is interrupted by the sudden appearance of Martin Kratt, who stops her from unknowingly flattening a spirit bear cub (named Spirit Jr. by Martin). Finding Martin and Spirit Jr. to be nuisances, she uses an extendable arm feature on her main paver to get them out of the way by capturing them, but Martin is able to warn Chris and Aviva about Paisley Paver's plot. While coming up a big hill, a boulder is rolled down the hill, forcing Rex to use his pavers to stop it, and it's revealed to be Chris in his black bear power suit that rolled the boulder. Teaming up with Spirit Jr.'s mom, Chris fights off the pavers while Aviva frees Martin and Spirit Jr., Martin uses this moment to activate black bear powers and ties both Paisley and Rex to their own extendable arm. Realizing defeat, Paisley demands that Rex "get them out of there," and Aviva obliges by sending the villains to their boat, along with their pavers, Rex laments that he didn't get to pave the island, and he's reassured by his boss that they'll find somewhere else to pave. As the villains are gone, the Wild Kratts reminisce about the new villains they'll be dealing with. Elephant Brains! Paisley Paver returns along with Rex in the episode, "Elephant Brains!" as they arrive at an Indian savannah to build buildings. Paisley is sprayed by an elephant, causing her to panic over getting dirty, and Rex quickly cleans her up, and Paisley sends Rex to get rid of the elephant, but after an elephant smashes a paver, she gets the idea to use the elephants in her scheme. As the villains enslaving more elephants, they are noticed by the Kratt brothers, who try to get her to stop, only for Paisley to capture them along with a baby elephant named "Fingertip." Paisley restrains the Kratt brothers and puts Fingertip inside a cage, and forces the adult elephants to put I-Beams inside holes dug up by pavers, but Fingertip manages to escape and bring the other Wild Kratts to the scene. After Chris and Martin receive Asian Elephant Power Discs from Aviva, they activate their creature powers and team up with the elephants heroically bring down the pavers, and the villains end up getting muddy. Unable to stand being dirty, Paisley gives up and flees the savannah along with Rex, stating that she will pave somewhere else. City Hoppers Trivia *Paisley Paver is the first Wild Kratts villain whose schemes don't target animals; rather, her plans make use of their habitats. Navigation Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Polluters Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Businessmen Category:Control Freaks Category:Obsessed Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sadists Category:Leader Category:Archenemy Category:Karma Houdini Category:Comic Relief Category:Greedy Category:Abusers Category:Slaver Category:Wealthy Category:Supremacists Category:Conspirators Category:Delusional Category:Evil Creator Category:Golddiggers Category:Opportunists Category:Criminals Category:Female